A Storybrooke Carol
by CaptainSwan617
Summary: After a successful rescue mission from the Underworld, Killian is eager to spend Christmas with Emma and her family. Emma, however, can not rest until Gold is no longer a threat. There's no time for Christmas for Emma. Can a course direction help Emma? A OUAT spin on A Christmas Carol.
1. Chapter 1 - Christmas Eve

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all, even if it's a little late.**

 **I started writing this last winter hiatus and, since I got so busy with the season, I couldn't get it up in time for Christmas and I let it drop. When we had Season 5 midseason's finale, I thought 'Hey! This would be a great time to try this story again!' So I wrote furiously, updating it and making it relevant for this season, hoping to get it completed and posted before Christmas this year. Of course, I didn't, BUT instead of waiting another year and I thought 'Hey, 12 days of Christmas, right?'**

 **So I'm taking a spin on a highly loved Christmas classic. Probably not one of my brightest ideas because it's so timeless, but hopefully you'll find some enjoyment in it.**

* * *

Emma sighed as she leaned over her desk at the sheriff's station. It was 9pm on Christmas Eve and she was nowhere near ready to go home. Rumplestiltskin was still out there.

She thought all that mess was over, well, sort of. Everyone returned safely from their journey to the underworld and, most importantly, Killian came with them. Her heart beat in his chest. She could feel their hearts beat as one whenever they were close. It was a wonderful feeling. Everything was wonderful now that she was in Killian's arms again, looking into those beautiful blue eyes again, full of love just for her. They could finally begin their future together with one exception.

Rumplestiltskin was still the most powerful Dark One who ever lived.

Emma had kept her promise upon their return to Storybrooke. She didn't tell Belle what happened. However, Killian made no such promise. As soon as they reached Storybrooke's soil, Belle eagerly awaiting them at the pond's edge, Killian greeted her with "Your husband is the Dark One again, lass. He lied to you."

It was a blur from there. Rumplestiltskin tried to attack Killian, but there was no way he was getting anywhere near him since they had literally been to hell and back to get him. Everyone put up a defense and Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a cloud of smoke and hadn't been seen in weeks.

Emma poured through the evidence, mapping out locations of those who had claimed to have seen him or witnessed any magic. Nothing. It was all extremely frustrating, amplified by the fact that it was Christmas Eve. She should be out, furiously wrapping presents last minute or baking cookies with Mary-Margaret and Henry, or spending time under the mistletoe with her favorite pirate. But no, she was stuck in her same office, doing what a Savior should be doing- protecting the people she loved.

The door to the sheriff's station opened, the jingle bells on the door that Mary-Margaret insisted on putting on it to make the place more festive clashed loudly as the door slammed shut. Emma looked up from her paperwork to see an exhausted Killian slump down in the chair next to her.

"Anything?" Killian shook his head with exhaustion, leaning his forehead to hers and she rubbed his head soothingly. Killian pushed his head into her hand, accepting her gesture with gratitude. He could never get tired of her fingers running through his hair, it was like a soothing balm that washed throughout his entire body.

"Someone claimed they saw him in the outer woods. Your father and I couldn't find anything," Killian said in defeat. "And some magical objects have gone missing from his shop. Belle has been taking careful inventory."

"We'll find him. We always do," Emma said, trying to give him hope. He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek gently.

"That we do, love," he said softly.

"So what's our next move," Emma asked as she came out of her trance.

"Home," Killian said as he stood up with a stretch. Home. Their home. It was surreal that it finally came true. No one argued when Killian and Emma went straight to their home by the sea, the one that Killian picked out in Camelot in what felt like an age ago. They simply fell into bed, holding each other all night, occasionally crying together when their emotions became too much that they were actually together again.

Henry was happy to finally move his stuff in from the loft the next day, much to Killian's relief. Despite all he had done as the Dark One, Henry was quick to forgive and happy to have his family back. While Emma poured herself into finding Rumplestiltskin, Henry and Killian mostly spent their days together working on the house. Painting, bringing some of Killian's old furniture from the Jolly Roger in, making some small repairs from Emma's time as the Dark One. The basement in particular was a lot more appealing now that it wasn't a cave.

Their life together now was perfect except one thing- Emma could not sit still and enjoy it.

"What?"

"I want to go home, Emma. I want to make you some hot cocoa with cinnamon, get in our bed and hold you all night. Then I want to wake up and try that Christmas breakfast that Henry's been talking about all week. What were they? Cinnamon barrels?"

"You want to just go home and sleep then take the day off tomorrow when Gold is out there trying to kill you," Emma asked in disbelief.

"It's Christmas, love," Killian said as he leaned over to cup her cheek. "And it's the first one that I get to enjoy not only with my beautiful Swan, but in our home. I've got a second chance at life, Emma. Nothing is going to stand in my way of enjoying every moment with my family." Killian leaned in for a kiss, but Emma pulled away as she stood up.

"Killian, we can't just take the day off!"

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because- the Dark One is out there! People's lives, _your_ life, could be at stake if we don't stop Gold for good!" Killian sighed and rubbed his eyes roughly in frustration.

"Swan..."

"Merry Christmas," David said as he entered with Henry and Mary-Margaret, both his and Henry's arms full of boxes of decorations and presents while Mary-Margaret juggled her little brother and the diaper bag. "Ho ho ho!"

"More decorations," Emma sighed eyeing the decorations that David and Henry plopped on the deputy desk.

"You barely put up anything," Mary-Margaret said. "Besides, tomorrow is Christmas. Better late than never."

"We got the works. Lights, tinsel, even a little tree," David said as he shifted through the box of decorations and began to hang them on the walls. "And we've got the whole holiday planned."

"Presents in the morning," Mary-Margaret continued for him. "Serving with the fairies for lunch, relaxing in the afternoon then Christmas dinner at Regina's, then the Christmas party at Granny's."

"I'm actually out after lunch," Henry said. "I promised my Mom I'd go to her house early in the afternoon so I can open presents with her, Robin and Roland." Emma nodded solemnly.

She was glad that Henry made a point to spend time with Regina. Honestly. Regina raised Henry. How could she deprive Regina of being away from Henry for a holiday? And it wasn't like it was all day he'd be away from her. Just a few hours then they'd all be together again. Emma could use some down time, right? Or perhaps use that time to go after Gold. Now there would be a Christmas miracle! Catching the bad guy so finally her mind could have a moment's peace…

"Does that sound good? Emma," Mary-Margaret asked, pulling her back out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Since Henry will be with Regina, you and Killian can spend the afternoon together. We weren't planning on doing any family stuff then because Neal will be taking a nap, so feel free to do whatever."

"I'm sure we could entertain ourselves, love, before the family revelry continues," Killian said, looking at her hopefully.

"Family stuff, right," Emma said. "Actually, I still have a lot of leads to follow, so after I opened presents with Henry and you guys in the morning, I was going to head back to work after I dropped him off at Regina's."

"Oh," Mary-Margaret said with a bit of surprise. "But we'll see you at the party later, right?"

"Actually, I think just Christmas morning should do it, if that," Emma said.

"Mom, it's Christmas," Henry protested.

"That's what I said, lad," Killian said.

"Yeah it's Christmas, but I'm the Savior and the Sheriff. And the Dark One, whose powers have just been amplified, is out there seeking revenge on the man I almost lost for good! So I hope you can understand why I'm not really in a Christmasy mood!" Emma watched as her son's face fell. "Don't worry, kid. I'll still be there for presents."

"Thanks for squeezing me in. We're supposed to spend Christmas together, Mom. All of us," Henry said as he walked out of the station, slamming the door on his way out.

"Henry, that's not…"

"I'll talk to him," Mary-Margaret said as she hurried away after Henry, Neal coming along for the ride. Emma sighed and went back to searching through the evidence. David came up behind her and looked through the papers with her.

"I doubt there is anything I can say to change your mind if you're not even going after Henry," David said as he picked up one of the witness statements.

"Henry understands," Emma said. "This is what I do."

"You also put Henry first," David said. "It's not like you to put work above everything. You always take Henry into account."

"But this is different, Dad. This is…"

"Gold. The man that made you lose Hook," David said, looking back over his shoulder at Killian, who was trying to give father and daughter some space. Emma stared hard at her paperwork. "Emma, you're not going to lose him if you take a day off." No response. "I know you think the Savior can't get a day off, Emma, but that's not how it has to be. Don't pass up on making memories with your family now that we're all together. Just think about it." David gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, giving Hook a nod before leaving to find Henry and Mary-Margaret.

"Is there anything else I can say that hasn't already been said to change your mind," Killian asked. "Because if neither Henry, your father nor I can change your mind, I don't know who can." Emma didn't have a chance to respond when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Swan," Gold's voice greeted from the other end. "I hope you are enjoying this delightful season."

"Gold. Where are you," Emma said, her jaw tightening at the sound of his voice. He was Henry's grandfather, and he'd helped them in the past, but she blamed him for sending her true love to death for nothing, and for that, there would be no mercy.

"You've been very persistent in trying to find me, Ms. Swan. And efforts like that should be rewarded. Especially around the holidays. Consider it a gift," Gold said.

"What is it?"

"Let's call it a parlay."

"A truce? You?"

"Like I said, the holidays and all that," he replied. She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Meet me at the well. Alone. You have 15 minutes, Ms. Swan. A minute later and I won't be there." Then her phone was silent. Emma lowered her phone from her ear and looked at Killian, who was seething.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you because you're not coming," she said casually as she started to strap on her gun belt. There was no way she was losing him. Not again.

"The bloody hell I'm not!"

"He said I'm to come alone. And if I'm late he won't be there."

"Of course he wants you to come alone. It's a trap, Emma! Why would he do anything bloody different?"

"Don't you think I know that? And that's exactly why you're staying here."

"Emma…"

"No, Killian! You're staying here where it's safe and as far away from Gold as possible," Emma said, waving her hand across the desk. Handcuffs appeared out of nowhere, chaining both his wrists to the drawer of the desk. Killian struggled against the bonds, attempting to reach the spare set of keys in her top drawer. She reached in and grabbed him before he could, throwing them across the room into a locked cell. "I'll call David when I get there and tell him to get you loose and come after me if you don't hear from me in an hour."

"Swan, please don't go alone," Killian begged, struggling against the bonds.

"Stay safe," she whispered, kissing him quickly before racing out the door.

"SWAN!"

* * *

Emma turned off the radio as she reached the road for woods. She'd had enough of Paul McCartney's _Wonderful Christmastime_. She had tried to put Christmas music on to calm her anxiousness, but if anything, it made her nerves worse. Honestly, she loved the Beatles, but Paul's solo Christmas song had more sugary sweetness than Mary-Margaret's cherry chip cake. Besides, she wanted to focus on driving through the dark roads. It was getting close to 10pm and she already was getting tired. Emma sighed into the dark silence of the forest roads, now that the distraction of Christmas songs were gone, her mind drifted to the events of the evening. Maybe she could ignore the danger for the day. Maybe she could just sit back and enjoy a day with family. It was just one day a year. And it would mean so much to Henry.

But then another side of her mind took over. No. If she did allow herself to relax, that's when a psycho with a magic hat or a snow monster or a wicked witch would pop up and ruin everything. That's just the way her luck was. No, it was better to stay focused. Solve the problem, win the day. That's what Savior's do. Hopefully, whoever was behind all this could wait to swoop in until after Henry opened his presents in the morning and she could defeat them before the evening was over so she could grab one last dance with Killian before Granny's party ended. Maybe Mary-Margaret would save her some of those sugar cookies Emma knew she was making. Yeah, her family would understand and maybe they could celebrate after all the chaos was….

Emma's car skidded to the side of the road and crashed as she jammed on her brakes to avoid hitting a wolf.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Humbert's Ghost

"You never were the safest driver," a warm male voice came from next to her as she came to. Through the darkness and her own grogginess, she could make out a thin male form, a shadow of curly hair, and deep set eyes.

"Graham?" She quickly shook off the pain that was shooting through her and hit the overhead light. Sure enough, a set of dark brown eyes and a familiar smile were looking in her direction.

"Good to see you, deputy. Actually, I'm sure it's sheriff now since I've obviously vacated the job," Graham said jovially. "The badge still looks good on you, Emma."

"But you're...you…"

"I know," he said as he leaned up against the front door of the yellow bug. Emma lowered her window and suddenly felt like the tables were turned. They were almost postured like he was writing her a ticket! Graham leaned in through the window and bent down slightly, his calm face and gentle smile reminding her of all the good times she's lost with her friend.

"Am I…" Graham let out a small chuckle.

"No, you are very much alive," Graham reassured her. "I'm just a glimpse."

"A glimpse of what?"

"More of a warning, actually."

"A warning?" Now she was really confused.

"You're the Savior, Emma. Nothing will change that, but you're not saving yourself. That's why I'm here."

"Saving myself from what?"

"From condemning yourself to be an orphan forever," Graham said. Emma held onto the steering wheel like a security blanket as Graham continued. "You have a family now, one who loves you very much, but you're still pushing them away, not allowing yourself to live."

"Oh no. Not you too. Now I even have dead people lecturing me," Emma said, rubbing her eyes roughly.

"Still as stubborn as ever," Graham said with a smile. "Unfortunately for you, you're going to need to be a little more open to what's ahead for you tonight."

"What's ahead? What do you mean?"

"You're going to have some visitors tonight," Graham explained. "Three to be exact."

"Three visitors? What... oh no," Emma said, wiping her hand over her face. "And it's Christmas Eve. You mean you've come to warn me that I'll be visited by the three ghosts of Christmas?"

"Past, Present, and Future," Graham affirmed.

" _ **Really**_?!" Emma slumped against the steering wheel in annoyance. "This is too much. I just had enough ghosts for my lifetime, thank you very much. I don't have time for this."

"And that's exactly why they're visiting you. You don't think you have time to do anything but be the Savior," Graham said.

"Look, Graham. I've been dealing with Wicked Witches having babies, being the Dark One, a psycho King Arthur, and I just saved my boyfriend from the underworld. I have plenty on my list of crazy," Emma said.

"Too late, Swan. It's happening tonight at the stroke of midnight," Graham said. "It's already in motion. You know very well that when a spell has been enacted, there's no stopping it."

"This is a spell?! Who cast it?" Graham remained silent. "Can't I just take them all at once and get this over with," Emma said, hoping that maybe that line would actually work for her.

"Sorry, doesn't work that way," Graham said. Suddenly, he stiffened, as if an internal alarm just went off. "My time grows short, Emma. Please, please listen to what they have to say."

"Graham, this is all…"

"Emma," Graham urged. "Please. There are so many people who care about you, including the spirits you'll see tonight. They are from your past, present and future. Just for one night- be completely open to all of them. I'm begging you."

"Graham…" Emma looked over at her former partner and let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I'll try."

"It's good to see you again, Emma," Graham said, and with a final smile, disappeared right before her eyes. Emma let out another sigh. Great. Now she was stuck in a freaking Charles Dickens novel. As if things couldn't get any worse. Why couldn't she just have one normal night? Because nothing in her life was normal- that's why. Her parents were fairytale royalty and her boyfriend was Captain freaking Hook. How much farther from normal could she get?

As she looked at the clock on the dash, her heart fell. Somehow, in that encounter, an hour had ticked by. Her 15 minute window with Gold was gone. Who knows what would happen as a result? She leaned back in her seat in frustration after she hit the steering wheel hard, causing the horn to beep, startling her and making her heart rate jump higher than it already was.

"Okay," she said out loud. "Might as well clean up my mess before the next disaster happens." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell, wiping away the notifications of 15 missed calls and 10 unread texts. She knew they were all worried about her. She pressed the speed dial button on her phone.

"It's me," Emma said into the phone, only to get blasted by person on the other end. "I know, that was stupid. I'm fine really. Nothing happened. Can we talk about it at home? … Are my parents with you? … Just tell them I'm fine and I'm on my way home. Okay. I love you, Killian."

* * *

The house was mostly dark when she came home. They had decorated the tree about a week ago, one of the few things they had time to do in between all the chaos. The tree looked beautiful framed in their window. She could see the lights on the mantle through the window as well, along with a fire going in the fireplace.

Emma sighed as she walked up the steps to the house, placing her hand on the door knob and pausing. She knew Killian was on the other side waiting for her. She also knew she had a little over a half an hour left before the first ghost would show up at midnight.

This was sure going to be a fun conversation. 'Sorry I handcuffed you to keep you from chasing after Gold with me, but I managed to get cursed with being haunted by 3 (technically 4) ghosts tonight!' She was never going to hear the end of it.

After being sure the door knocker wasn't going to turn into Graham's face (which she shouldn't have worried about- he had already haunted her), she took a deep breath and walked into the house.

Killian sat staring at the fire, not looking up when she came in. She expected yelling, she expected him to pull her into his arms. Silence was not what she was expecting. She put her bag down on the table, locked up her gun, and hung her coat up before crossing the room and sitting in the chair opposite him, facing the fire. He still didn't look up from staring into the flames. Emma no longer cared how much time was before midnight. This was not how she was going to leave things with him before whatever it was that was about to go down.

"Killian, I'm sor…"

"Do you have any idea what we all have been through tonight," Killian said sharply as he finally looked up at her. "Bloody hell, Emma. It's bad enough to go chasing after Gold alone as powerful as he is, but to confine me on top of not letting anyone know where you were going was just…just… Your parents, Henry, even Regina, we were all beside ourselves, love. We combed the forest, pulled out every locator spell we could find and no one was able to find you. We even wondered if he took you over the town line and we couldn't get to you! What happened tonight? Where were you?"

"I can explain. Going after Gold by myself was…"

"Bloody daft, love."

"I know," Emma said lowly. Now she was the one staring into the flames, only with her, it was in shame, not anger. "It was foolish and stupid and I should know by now that I don't have to put myself in harms way alone and I.." she was cut off by Killian's lips on hers. Another thing she was not expecting.

He was in front of her now, kneeling in front of her, his good hand cupping her cheek as he kissed her soundly. Once air became necessary, he broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to hers.

"As mad as I am, I couldn't hold myself back anymore," Killian whispered. "I needed to feel that you're here, feel our heart beats together." Emma lifted his hand and placed it over her heart.

"I'm here. I'm okay," Emma whispered back, fully understanding what he was feeling. She felt it too.

"I can't lose you, Swan. Promise me you'll never do that again. We just found each other again. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Emma nodded against him, nuzzling her nose to his.

"I think promising that would be against my character," she joked quietly. "But I can promise I'll think twice about trying to ditch you for your own protection. At the very least taking safety precautions before I go off on my own."

"There's my hard-headed Swan," Killian said, nuzzling her nose with his own. "I'm sure that's the best I'll get tonight. At least nothing drastic happened." It was then he noticed her tense slightly and he pulled back. "Nothing happened, right?"

"I didn't see Gold," Emma said.

"But something did happen," Killian pressed, easily telling she was hiding something. He stood and brought her along with him, holding her tight to him. "Emma, you can tell me anything." At that moment, the clock on the wall chimed the quarter hour. It was 11:45pm.

"It's almost Christmas," Emma said. "And I'm not really ready for it."

"Is that what this is about? You don't want to take part in tomorrow," Killian asked. "Emma, it's Christmas. A time to be with family, a time of love. There's nothing to fear about tomorrow. We'll all be together. You, me, Henry, your parents. I think even Regina will be civil tomorrow." Emma let out a soft chuckle and pulled him into a hug, hoping that being unable to read her face would keep him from knowing the truth. She had put him through enough tonight. No need putting him through more worry. She could handle it. She'd be fine.

"There's just so much going on," Emma said. Killian rubbed her back soothingly before pulling her back.

"Get some rest, love," Killian said. "I have lots to do to prepare for tomorrow, so don't wait up. Henry's already asleep upstairs, now that he knows you're safe. We have big plans for tomorrow." His last statement was punctuated with a mischievous wink.

"Plans, huh?"

"Aye," Killian said, giving her a gentle kiss. "I'm glad just you're safe. Merry Christmas, Swan."

"Merry Christmas, Hook," Emma said before going up the stairs. Once she reached their bedroom, she quickly locked the door and leaned back against it with a long sigh. She already broke her promise to him. This was something she had to do on her own because she had no choice. This curse was for her and her alone. She just hoped it'd be over before he would realize she was gone. "Okay," she said as she leaned her head back against the door. "Let's get this over with."

A blinding light filled the room as the clock on the wall struck midnight.

* * *

 **Thank you to those following this story and keeping the Christmas spirit a little while longer. We saw 1 familiar face, we'll see another in the next chapter! Any guesses?**


	3. Chapter 3 - The 1st of the Three Spirits

Once the light faded, Emma blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted.

An old woman stood in the corner of the room, sitting in Killian's desk chair. Her silver hair seemed to match her silver, flowing robe. There was a kindness in her eyes and smile that made Emma feel slightly comforted, though she didn't know why. Still on her guard, Emma slowly approached her.

"Who are you," Emma asked. The woman's smile grew wider. "You're not the Ghost of Christmas Past, are you? Graham said I would see people from my past, present and future. I've never met you before."

"It's so good to finally meet you, Emma," the woman said kindly, her voice soothing and joyous at the same time. "I'm your grandmother, Ruth."

"My...grandmother?," Emma said, still on her guard.

"Your father's mother, actually," Ruth said with a smile as she cupped Emma's cheeks with both hands. Emma expected her hands to be cold, like everything from the underworld. But they weren't. They were warm and gentle and Emma felt the warmth spread throughout her body. It felt like love. "You have the same sparkle of mischief and determination your father had in his eyes. How I wish I could have watched you drive him crazy like he drove me crazy some days," she said with a chuckle. "Only I would have spoiled you for all the adorable antics I'm sure you would have pulled." Emma let a small smile crack in the corner of her mouth.

"I spent so much time wondering growing up what my real parents were like. I didn't think about what my grandparents were like. All I knew is I was unwanted," Emma said as a tear slipped down her cheek. Ruth wiped the tear away with the pad of her aged thumb.

"And speaking of growing up," Ruth said as she lowered her hands to take hold of both of Emma's hands. "Come." The light in the corner of the room seemed to float away from the lamp and dart about the room. Other objects joined it, swirling around them. Emma brought one of her hands up to shield her eyes, but kept a firm grip on her grandmother's with the other. Ruth gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance, her smile giving Emma a strange sense of calm instantly.

When the room finally settled, they were in front of a building that Emma wished she would never see again. It was the foster care building, the Portland location. It was where she was first placed when August took her there, and where she returned from her first four foster families. She would eventually be moved to foster homes in three other states, but this one always made her the most sad. It was the home she wondered if her parents would come looking for her, but they never came.

Ruth brought her out of her thoughts with another squeeze of her hand, tugging Emma to follow her, but Emma's feet were firmly planted. "Come," Ruth said gently. "I know you fear your past, but you're not alone tonight. You have family with you." After a moment, Emma nodded her head quickly and followed.

The foster home was not a kind place to be. The walls were gray, the few decorations that were up in the front lobby and meeting rooms were purely for show for any potential parents wondering in around Christmas. There were no decorations in the kids rooms or anywhere else in the building.

It was Christmas Eve, and most of the kids were fighting over the sack of toys that were dropped off by a local charity. Some kids had armfuls of toys, while others with none were chasing after them with tears in their eyes. The few workers there were desperately trying to sort the presents out evenly among the screaming children.

Ruth pointed to one child in the corner, who was ignoring those around them and looking up at the star on top of the Christmas tree. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and was clutching her woven blanket with her name written across it in purple. Emma gasped as she looked on herself as a young child. Nothing about the chaos around her seemed to bother her, her young self purely focused on the star.

Mr. Raskin came past her at one point, brushing past her as if she were nothing as he tried to fix the rusty old train track that circled at the bottom of the tree.

"There's a family coming to pick up a baby in the morning," he hissed at her, but never looking straight at her. "You break this track and you'll regret it." Emma listened but did not react to Mr. Raskin's threat, still looking up at the tree. Annoyed, he grabbed her arm roughly so he'd look at her. "Ungrateful little princess," he snarled. "No wonder families keep sending you back. Who would want a high and mighty, undeserving thing like you." He shoved her roughly as he let go of his grip, almost knocking her over as he went to attend to something else.

"Horrible man," Ruth commented as she watched. "Your father would have run him through for that."

"I'm sure Killian would fight for first crack at him too," Emma said. "Mr. Raskin was an ass. My only consolation was that he was finally arrested for child abuse and neglect, eventually." As they continued to watch the scene, a woman with medium length brown hair and kind eyes came up to Emma, sitting down next to her with a package wrapped in red and green paper.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," the woman said as she handed over the gift. Emma didn't respond, she just kept staring at the star. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Do you remember that woman," Ruth asked.

"That's Ms. Laura. She was one of the social workers on my case. She tried really hard to place me with good families and was always very kind to me. I just never felt like I… fit any of them," Emma said as she continued to watch.

"Do you like the lights," Ms. Laura asked the young Emma.

"I'm wishing," Young Emma said quietly. "On the star." Ms. Laura looked up at the star and back at the innocent child.

"Why don't you open your present and see if you got what you wished for," Ms. Laura said, trying to offer the box again.

"My parents aren't in there," Young Emma stated, her eyes holding back tears. "I don't care what's in that box."

"It's from the Swan family," Ms. Laura said solemnly. That got young Emma's attention.

"Why did they send me a present? They didn't want me."

"They…," Ms. Laura said. "They said it was non-returnable. They had it made for you." Young Emma once again looked like she was going to cry again. "Emma, I know the Swan family didn't adopt you, but they must have cared about you if they had a gift made for you. Why don't you look inside?" Curiosity got the best of the child, and she finally put her woven blanket down to rip open the paper. She opened the box to find a brand new pink comforter blanket, one large enough to fit a child's bed. It had a picture of a castle sown into it, her name written along the bottom in large block letters. "It's beautiful! And this one can fit on your bed."

"I guess," Emma said as she put the blanket back in the box and put the lid back on top.

"And this one is big enough for a young lady," Ms. Laura offered. "So you don't need only your baby blanket if you want to keep warm," Emma quickly clutched her baby blanket in her arms.

"No! No! They must love me if they made this for me," Young Emma protested.

"Emma, I didn't mean you had to get rid of it. I only meant..."

"I'll find them! I'll find my Mommy & Daddy." Emma scooped up her blanket and ran up the stairs towards her bed, leaving Ms. Laura and the box under the Christmas tree.

The scene before them changed to Ms. Laura laying the new blanket over top of Emma, making sure her old blanket was tucked tight in young Emma's arms as she slept. "We'll keep trying to find them, Emma," Ms. Laura whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"She never found them. How could she," Emma said as the scene started to go dark. "Finding them was impossible."

"You found them," Ruth reminded her. "What did seeing this Christmas remind you?"

"That I was the lonely child in the corner," Emma said through her teeth, willing herself not to cry. "Wishing her parents would come save her and they never did."

"That is one way to look at it," Ruth said. "I saw a friend trying to help and comfort you, and you ran away." Emma looked down, never seeing it that way. "There are good souls all around you, Emma. Accepting help from others is just as important as being open to loving someone. You can't have love without trust."

Trust. Did she ever have issues with that!

The Christmas lights started to grow dim and the foster home faded. When the Emma could take in her surroundings again, she was in a place she wished she could forget.

"No, not this Christmas," Emma begged. "I can't watch this." Ruth took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"You must," Ruth said strongly, but held her hand gently in support. "You aren't alone in this, my darling one."

Emma looked upon herself as a young girl, seventeen years of age. She knew exactly how old she was because of where she was. Sitting in a jail cell, looking down at her swelling stomach, running her fingers over her belly.

She was about 21 weeks pregnant. The prison doctor had told her that she was undoubtedly having a boy. She didn't show any emotion to the doctor, but back in her cell, that was another story.

"This Christmas might be a bit uncomfortable for you," Teen Emma said to her stomach. "At least, it is for me. These bed springs are not meant for pregnant women. But next year, Mommy will be out and we'll have a place just for the two of us. We're going to have a tree with lights and tons of presents under the tree. Just for you, kid."

"You were planning a future with your son," Ruth said.

"Yeah, I was," Emma said softly as the scene changed before them. Emma was at a table with her social worker. Emma was looking down at her handcuffed wrists, not looking up at the social worker.

"Emma," Mrs. Dilber began. "Now that you're in your second trimester, I want to talk to you about your options with your child."

"Options," Emma looked at her questioningly. "I'm keeping him. There are no other options."

"May I remind you, Ms. Swan," Mrs. Dilber said sharply. "That you will still be a month short of finishing your sentence at the time of your due date."

"And," Emma shot back.

" _ **And**_ this is a minimum security prison," she continued. "We don't have a prison nursery program. Your two options are to put the child in care of relatives or hand him over to the foster system."

"WHAT?!"

"Have you forgotten where you are," Mrs. Dilber fired back, her voice cold and unfeeling. "Did you think we would cater to your needs? You committed a crime, Ms. Swan. And you are paying for it. The child shouldn't have to."

"But this is my child! I won't abandon him!"

"Then keep him in the care of your relatives. We aren't completely heartless, Ms. Swan. We can coordinate with your relatives, even set you up with a program if you wish to express breast milk for the child. It's only a month. I don't think you should have to worry about…"

"I don't have any relatives to watch him," Emma said finally. "Have you even read my file?" Mrs. Dilber looked back at Emma's file and made a non-committal noise.

"I see," she said, shutting the file and clearing up her things and heading for the door. "I guess the choice is clear than."

"Wait," Emma said, standing in her chair, which made the guard by the door move in defense. "This can't be the only way. I need my son." Mrs. Dilber sighed as she looked back at Emma.

"Maybe you should stop thinking about what you need and think of what's best for the child. Once he is placed in the foster system, there is a process of getting him back and it is purely based on your progress. A child needs consistency. Can you give him that? Think about what you want to put your child through, Ms. Swan," Mrs. Dilber said before exiting the room, leaving the guard to take Emma back to her cell.

"It was the first time I felt like I could have a family of my own at Christmas," Emma said as she watched herself being taken away. "And that feeling was taken away from me within hours. It was the first time I realized I'd have to give Henry up. The feeling only got worse the further along I got in my pregnancy. People kept telling me how unfit I was to be a mother."

"They were obviously wrong. And as painful as that time was, you have him now. Cherish that," Ruth said. Emma looked at her Grandmother in surprise. She always made time for Henry, always. However, as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, these past few weeks she'd felt herself pushing away from him. She was so bent on finding Gold, when was the last time she spent some real time with Henry?

"Come, my time grows short," Ruth said sadly as she took Emma's hand again. The prison faded from her sight and they reappeared back in her bedroom. Emma looked around at the familiar surroundings and almost felt slighted.

"That's it? That's all you're going to show me," Emma said in protest. "That was barely anything! Aren't you going to show me more of my many depressing Christmases? I had a lifetime of those!"

"I don't need to," Ruth said. "You cling to your past so tightly. What you need to do now is not let the past control you." Ruth took Emma's hands in hers once more, the warmth and love once again spreading through Emma and calming her. "You need to trust, Emma. And not just in those who love you. Trust in yourself that you can be happy, that you're allowed to be happy. You are wanted, you are loved. You're not the orphan wishing on the Christmas star or the lowly prison inmate anymore. You are home."

Ruth leaned forward and gave Emma a gentle kiss on her forehead. Emma wondered how many bedtime stories Ruth would have read to her if things would have been different, ending each with a goodnight kiss to her forehead. Or if she would have slipped treats into her pocket under the ruse of a kiss goodbye to her granddaughter on family visits. How she wished they would have had a chance to find out.

"Grandma I…"

"Give my love to your father, Snow, and baby brother," Ruth said as the wind started to whip harder. "And ask your father about how he broke his ankle on Christmas," she said with a wink. Emma tried to log that one away in her memory as the reality that she was losing her grandmother again was setting in.

"I wish I could have met you, Grandma," Emma said, gripping her hands tighter as she felt them slipping away.

"I love you too, my little Princess," she answered. Emma couldn't help the smile that broke through, or the tear that appeared in her eye. A grandmother always knows, after all. "Merry Christmas." Then she was gone, faded into the light from the bedside lamp. Emma didn't know how long she stared at the lamp, wishing Ruth would reappear. She was so kind and gentle. Why did she have to go so soon?

Emma reached over to turn the light off. Killian had still not come to bed and he'd find it odd if it were still on. She was supposed to be asleep...how many hours had gone by?

And she had two more ghosts left to go.

"You know," a voice came from across the room. "You really need to stop that habit of waiting to tell someone how you feel about them until you know you're losing them." That voice. She knew exactly who it was. Emma turned around slowly, reaching for the area on her neck where her Swan pendant used to hang.

"Neal?"


	4. Chapter 4 - The 2nd of the Three Spirits

"Do you think I'd miss a chance to spend Christmas with you," Neal asked, giving her a familiar smile. Emma stared at him, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. Neal was standing in front of her, her Neal. Her life had been such a whirlwind, she never got a chance to properly absorb his passing, and now he was standing right in front of her, smiling and bouncing slightly with the enthusiasm he always had when talking to her. "Come on, Ems, is a blank stare any way to greet…Oph!" Emma plowed into him with a forceful hug, embracing him tightly as relief set over her that she could touch him.

"Miss me that much, huh," Neal said, pulling back to look at her. "I've missed you too, Ems."

"I just can't believe you're here," Emma said, gripping him tighter. "And Henry and I do miss you. Everyday."

"I know, Ems. I miss you guys too," Neal said pulling her out of his arms and putting his hands on her shoulder in comfort and giving them a squeeze. "And I'm glad you two have made a home now, and with Hook."

"You know?" A flash of guilt ran through her.

"Of course," Neal said with soft smile. "I'm always watching over you and Henry. That's why I'm here now. And as much as I could still be there with you, Killian does mean a lot to me too, despite our past differences. I'm happy for you, Emma. Truly." Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I loved once you too," Emma said. "I need you to know that." Neal wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"I do. But I'm honestly relieved that you found Tallahassee again. You deserve it, Ems," Neal said. Emma stared at him in wonder, yet part of her was not surprised that Neal was so understanding. He always was. "Well, we could stand here all day and catch up but there's things you need to see. And my time is short."

"Yeah," Emma said letting out a reluctant sigh, not looking forward to the moment Neal was going to disappear. Seeing her grandmother leave was hard enough, but this was Neal. It was almost like she could feel the pain of losing him start already, but she knew she had to be open to what he had to say. "Lead on, _spirit_." Neal rolled his eyes at her attempt at a joke before waving his hand.

The light of the street lamp outside the window started to fade as the sun started to rise. The light danced over the ocean out the window, making the room feel warmer. It was one of her favorite things about this house- the view of the ocean from almost every room. Neal took her hand softly and looked at her. "Let's deck the halls, shall we?" He flashed her his signature smile and wink, which made her chuckle. She missed that wink.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas," a voice came from down the hall, accompanied by a lower one. "We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Emma felt her heart dance at the sound of Henry and Killian singing Christmas carols in the hallway. As the doorknob turned, she suddenly felt scared.

"Will they see you?"

"They won't see either of us."

"What?"

"Good tidings we bring to you and…" Killian and Henry stopped singing when they saw the empty bed.

"Hook, I thought you said she came home," Henry said as he put the mug off coffee down next to the bed.

"She did, lad. I talked to her. I checked on her last night! She was asleep!" Killian looked around the room for any signs of Emma. "Wherever she went, she took her phone."

"Killian, here," Henry said as he held up a note from the desk. Killian looked over the note and his face fell. Henry's too.

"Neal, what's going on," Emma said. "What does the note say?"

"It's how the day would have played out if you were on the path you're on now. It says you left some things at the office and you'll meet them at your parent's loft," Neal said.

"You mean I'd give up Christmas morning with my kid?"

"You tell me, Emma," Neal said, gesturing toward the scene of Killian ushering a crestfallen Henry back downstairs. "I have no control over this day. Only you do."

"Come on, lad," Killian said. "Let's get ready to go to your grandparents. I'm sure we'll see your Mom there."

"But we had the whole thing planned," Henry said, sounded completely devastated.

"I know," Killian said. "Don't worry. Operation Christmas Star will end well. I promise."

The lights in the room faded and when things became clear again, they were in the loft. The lights in the room were out, but the warm glow of the lights of the Christmas tree filled the small space. Emma smiled when she realized Mary-Margaret must have forgotten to turn it off again. She would nurse her brother by the Christmas tree during night feedings, then would often put him back in his crib afterward and forget to go back and turn it off. As much as David would give her a hard time about wasting electricity or causing a possible fire hazard, she knew both of them would smile as they would be greeted to the Christmas tree glowing first thing in the morning.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Neal's cooing from the bassinet and Mary-Margaret entering and leaning over him with a smile as she scooped him up.

"Merry 1st Christmas, Neal," Mary-Margaret said, greeting her son with a good morning kiss.

"Good name," Neal said with a smile as he watched them.

"Yeah, it is," Emma said. "I was touched they named him after you."

"I would have thought you and Hook would have called dibs for your little brood," Neal joked, which made Emma's stomach tensed for a moment at the thought of kids with Captain Hook before softening into the pleasantness of the idea.

"I heard 'Baelfire' is still up for grabs," Emma kidded back, trying to avoid his gaze as she wistfully thought of blue eyed children running around and kept her eyes focused on the scene. David was now there, his arm around his wife's shoulder and peering down at his little son.

"Merry Christmas, young prince," David told his son before pressing a kiss to Snow's temple. "And Merry Christmas, my beautiful Queen."

"Merry Christmas, Charming," Snow said before handing her son off to David. "Can you change him while I start breakfast? There's so much to do!"

"When are they getting here," David asked as he set to task at the changing table. He looked down at baby Neal and said lowly to him "No big gifts for me this morning, please, pal." Neal grinned up at his Daddy and David sighed in relief as he found the diaper only wet.

"They should be here soon. Emma said she and Henry are bringing homemade cinnamon rolls for breakfast."

"Sounds great. When did she learn to do that?"

"She and Henry found a recipe they wanted to try together," Mary-Margaret answered. "I'm glad they're starting family traditions for Christmas."

"We're all starting family Christmas traditions," David corrected. "This is our first real one together. It's nice to finally take the time to have a holiday and spread some Christmas cheer." A knock at the door made them look up as Henry entered with a large plate in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma & Grandpa," Henry said cheerfully. "I brought the cinnamon rolls."

"Wow," Neal said in amazement. "I still can't get over how big he is."

"Yeah," Emma said. "And smart too. You'd be so proud of him. He's really growing into a hero, like his Dad."

"And his Mom," Neal said with a wink. "You're doing great with him, Emma."

"They smell awesome," David said, taking the plate with one hand and pulling his grandson in for a hug with the other arm. "Did you and your Mom make these this morning?" Henry stilled and David instantly became concerned. "Henry? What is it?"

"I made them with Killian. Mom left a note she'd meet us here. She's not here yet?"

"Maybe not so great," Emma said, getting instantly concerned. "I'm still not showing up?"

"Where's Killian," Mary-Margaret asked. "Does he know where she is? Didn't you two see her this morning?"

"He's bringing up the presents," Henry said. "Mom left a note that she'd meet us here and to start baking without her. We… Killian tried to make it a good morning for me without her, but we were looking forward to seeing her here." At that moment, Killian walked in, a bag full of presents in one hand, another bag slung over his shoulder dangling from his hook.

"Morning, Charmings," Killian greeted. "And Happy Christm… is something wrong? Where's Emma?"

"Emma's not here," David said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I'm sure she's fine," David tried to reassure him. Killian dropped the bags at his feet instantly.

"I'm going to look for her," Killian declared. "It's not like Emma not to be there for Henry. Something must be wrong." Before he could even reach the door handle, his phone beeped. He wrestled it out of his pocket and read what was on the screen. "It's Emma. She said she had to pick up some last minute presents before checking on another lead and…" Killian paused as he read the rest of the text. "That we should go ahead and open presents without her." Emma's heart dropped as she saw her family's reaction.

"But, I'm not! I mean, I'm here," Emma shouted. "And I never wouldn't have sent that text! Why would I miss everything?!" Neal only shrugged in response.

"Not coming? On Christmas Day," Mary-Margaret asked in disbelief. "I know she was eager to search last night but she would never disappoint Henry."

"Don't be so sure," Henry said as he slouched into the couch further.

"Hey," Emma scolded in unison along with David and Killian.

"I thought she'd at least be here this morning," Henry said. "I thought… just this once… we could all be together." The sound of Emma's heart breaking was so loud in her ears that she almost didn't hear her brother sobbing in the corner.

"It's okay, Neal," Mary-Margaret cooed. "I'm sure your sister is still coming."

"Emma will be back soon," Killian said with confidence. "Because I'll go find her. I'm sure there's a good reason why she's not here." Baby Neal then let out a rather loud wail, which caused everyone to jump a little. "Looks like the young prince isn't ready for so much excitement first thing in the morning anyway," Hook said before going over to Henry. "Do you want to accompany me in my search for your mother, mate?"

"No thanks," Henry said as he folded his arms. Killian looked at David and Mary-Margaret, who gave him supportive glances.

"Alright," Killian said, placing the rest of the bag of presents next to Henry. "Then why don't you guard the rations until I return." Henry said nothing, continuing to stare hard at the floor.

Killian only made it down to the first landing before Henry called for him from the top floor, meeting him halfway on the steps. "What is it, lad?"

"Hook, it's… this isn't how this day was supposed to be," Henry tried to explain. Killian took the next step up and put his good hand on his shoulder.

"I know, lad. I was disappointed as well that the surprise for your Mom didn't occur," Killian said solemnly. Emma looked over at Neal, who gave an innocent shrug.

"Can we still… when you find her… Could we still..."

"The wind changed today, lad. That doesn't mean we won't reach our port," Killian said with a wink. "She'll get her gift. It'll just be a bit different than we planned."

"Okay," Henry said, a smile finally cracking.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll just stay here and help Uncle Neal play with his presents," Henry said.

"I'll use the talking phone when I find her," Killian promised. Just as Killian was about to leave, Henry tugged on his jacket, pulling Killian into a hug. Emma felt tears prick her eyes, seeing the two of them together.

"Thanks for being here today, Killian," Henry said as he pulled away and headed back up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, lad," Killian said with a smile before heading down the steps.

Henry's acceptance of their relationship wasn't always accepting, nor had she expected it to be, but Henry was always open to Killian. Henry knew better than anyone that everyone has a chance to change, and Killian certainly rose to the occasion. He and Henry always had a kind of a bond and it was so moving for her to see it grow. Between Operation Light Swan and whatever these two had planned for her for Christmas, they obviously had grown extremely close. Henry doesn't have operations with just anyone- only family. Neal cleared his throat, turning away from the scene.

"Neal, Henry still misses you," Emma assured him, knowing seeing Killian as a father figure must be hard. "He talks about you every day."

"I know," Neal said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I miss him too. It kills me I can't be there for him. But Killian is a good man, Emma. For you and for Henry."

"Thank you," Emma said, pulling Neal into a hug.

It was now dark out, the Christmas tree lights once again the strongest light in the room. Candles were scattered all over the loft, adding to the glow of the room. David was asleep in the chair, Mary-Margaret was nursing Neal in the rocking chair, a nursing cover slung around her neck.

David jolted awake when his cell phone rang. He quickly connected the call and brought it up to his ear before he even looked at who it was.

"Emma? Regina?! What's wrong?" Mary-Margaret finished up nursing baby Neal and was now walking over to David, burping Neal over her shoulder as she crossed the room. "WHAT?!"

"David, what's wrong?" Mary-Margaret became on edge as David's eyes widened and a tear started rolling down his cheek. When Emma saw the grief in her father's face, her heart jumped into her throat.

"What happened? What is it," Emma said as she tugged on Neal's arm urgently. Neal said nothing, closing his eyes as David slowly put down the phone. Mary-Margaret looked at him with fear in her eyes, dreading the news that was coming.

"It's Henry," David said. "He was going to Regina's and… there was an accident."

"HENRY, NO," Both Mary-Margaret and Emma cried out in pain. Before Emma could find out any more information, the scene began to fade before her eyes.

"NO," Emma cried out, stepping forward to try to catch up to the fading scene. She held up her hands for light to pulse from her fingertips, eager to keep the scene lit before her. "No, no no, not Henry! Wait! I need to know what happened." They were now in darkness. The only figure she could see before her was Neal. "What happened to our SON?!"

"That is the future. My realm is the present. My time is finished at the stroke of twelve," Neal said sadly as chimes from nowhere started to ring in a steady rhythm marking the hour.

"No! You must know something. This is our SON! HENRY! Nothing can happen to him," Emma pleaded. "Please, Neal. Tell me if he'll live." Neal closed his eyes for a few chimes before he looked up.

"It's difficult to see. This is only a glimpse. This day isn't certain yet until after you return," Neal said solemnly. "I do see a Christmas table, an empty space where Henry used to sit."

"Neal, please," Emma said, the tears streaming down her face. "This can't happen! One day can't tear apart my whole life! It just can't!" She was uncontrollably sobbing now. Neal held her tight, slow tears falling down her face.

"Emma, not everyone can be saved. But, sometimes, we can lose the ones we love trying so hard to save," he said as he brought his hand up to cradle her head. "Moments are important. The good moments and the tragic moments who make us who we are. We need to live them all. We can't shut them out because it's safe. You need to live your life." Emma tried to take in what he was saying through her heavy sobs that were causing her to collapse in his arms. Neal sunk down to the floor with her, pressing a comforting kiss to her temple.

At the stroke of twelve, she was no longer clutching onto Neal, but to the comforter in her room. She sat up in her bed and looked around. She was in her bedroom in her home with Killian. The comforter smelled like him, like them. She was still getting her sobs under control and she took in a deep breath. The smell of Killian calmed her nerves before it made her sob harder.

She needed him. She needed Killian to hold her right now.

A soft light in the corner grew brighter until she was no longer the only one in the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry! This cliffhanger won't be one you'll have to worry about for long.** **I'm home by myself sick while my husband and boys are out at a family party, which means you get not one but two chapters by the end of the night! Happy New Year to all!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The 3rd of the Three Spirits

A familiar face smiled back at her as he leaned against the far wall, his arms folded across his naval uniform and his eyebrow raised at her. Emma felt relief spreading through her as she saw the kind face she thought she wouldn't see again after her trip to the Underworld.

"Greetings, lass," Liam said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Liam," Emma said as she threw herself at Killian's brother, sobbing once more. "Liam, you have to tell me. What happened to Henry? Neal said you'd know. Please, Liam!" Liam hugged her tight before pulling her back so he could look at her. He rubbed both arms in a soothing manner.

"He lived," Liam said simply before a whole new set of tears rolled down Emma's cheeks. Tears of relief. Before she could collapse back into him, Liam held her tight in his grip. "Emma, time is short. You must see what I've brought you here to see."

"No more," Emma said between sobs. "I wish to see no more. Take me home, please! I need my son. I need Killian."

"Be brave, lass. You can do this. If not for you, for your family," Liam pleaded. Emma took a few more cleansing breaths as Liam resumed his comforting pulse on her arm. Once she calmed down, Liam reached up to wipe her tears away now. "There now. Much better, lass." Emma nodded before she looked up at Liam, her brow furrowing.

"Wait. The last time I saw you was in the Underworld. You've been gone for centuries! Why if you were there, that you're here now? Why are you the ghost of my future?"

"That's a story for another time, lass. One that is not yet in motion. Let's just hope the ending will result in me being a part of your future," Liam said cryptically as he reached up to the window curtain. "Come, there is much to see." He pulled it open quickly, filling the room with a blinding light.

When the light settled, they were still in her room. Liam took her hand and lead her downstairs. The room had changed. There was new furniture, the room was painted a different color. The room was decorated for Christmas. There were ornaments on the tree that Emma didn't recognize. But the most notable thing in the room was the fireplace.

It was decorated as it was this year, with greens, lights and a nativity scene with stockings hanging from the mantel. Only there were not three stockings, there were six.

Each stocking had initials on it. E, K & H were obvious. But there was also W, M and another K.

"Three?! I have three more kids?"

"For now, yes. I'm seeing another possible two, maybe three in the coming years," Liam said with a smile.

"WHAT?!"

"Just joking with you, lass," Liam said, which earned him a well deserved swat. "What? I'm the Ghost of Christmas Future! Let me have some fun!"

"You Jones boys drive me crazy sometimes," Emma muttered. The doorbell rang and Killian jogged down the stairs to answer it. His hair had a few streaks of gray in it, but he still looked as handsome as ever. It made Emma's heart flutter a bit at the thought of growing old with Killian as she hoped they would.

"Merry Christmas," Killian said as he ushered Regina, Robin, Roland and little Silvia into the room. "Glad you could come."

"Seeing you and Emma host a Christmas party is not one to be missed," Regina said. "Especially since Mary-Margaret won't be in charge of entertaining. I'm eager to see her restraining herself from playing host."

"That's not all you're eager to see today," Robin said as he set his daughter down on the floor. Silvia looked like an almost exact copy of Zelena, only she had her father's blue eyes. But Silvia also had a quality that her mother didn't have, a sense of joy around her. Roland quickly diverted his half-sister from the pile of presents under the tree and distracted her with the treasure chest in the corner that was already full of toys. "I hear Henry's new girlfriend is joining us as well."

"Ah, that she is. Her father as well," Killian said as he took their coats. "It looks as if they're quite serious."

"Just what are you implying, Guyliner," Regina bit back.

"I'm directly passing on the orders that Henry gave me- behave yourself. And treat them like family," Killian replied.

"Oh like that's going to happen," Regina said as she sat down on the couch. "Henry knows about my history with Grace's father."

"And that doesn't matter now," Henry said as he came in through the door. Emma gasped as she looked on her son, who was now in a wheelchair. He was older now, he looked to be in his early 20s, a bit of scruff very similar to Killian's lined his chin. He wheeled up to his mother and stopped where he could look at her directly in the eye. "I love Grace, Mom. And you're going to give us both a happy Christmas by getting along with Jefferson, because they're going to be in our lives for a long time. Jefferson is a good guy, once you get to know him."

"We're familiar with the type," Robin said. "Never fear, lad. We'll be on our best behavior. Right, Regina?"

"Of course," Regina said, patting her son on the knee. "I'm glad you're happy, Henry." Henry took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm glad you're here, Mom," Henry said. Regina leaned down and gave Henry a kiss on the cheek before going to help Killian in the kitchen. Liam and Emma looked on as Jefferson and Grace were invited in, Grace kissing Henry on the lips as she greeted him and sat down in his lap. Henry smiled at her as he wheeled her around the room. Everyone looked on the two lovebirds in fondness.

"Henry's in love," Emma said. "And he's in a wheelchair. So the empty space Neal mentioned was because…"

"Because he doesn't need a chair," Liam finished.

"When are we going to open presents," Silvia whined.

"Soon, dear," Regina said lovingly.

"Aye," Killian said. "The twins should be waking up from their nap soon and the baby is due for a feeding. And once Aunt Emma feeds her, she'll be up to open presents together."

"No she won't," Roland said.

"Roland," Robin scolded.

"Well she won't! She's always in the basement looking over spell books for Henry," Roland said.

"Roland!" That time it was Regina.

"It's okay, Mom," Henry said. "My Mom is just… really determined. She'll come up at some point." Henry rolled over to the Christmas tree and Grace followed him, taking her place in his lap once more.

"I hope your Mom isn't hiding from us."

"No," Henry said as he brought Grace's hand up to his lips to place a kiss there. "Christmas is just hard on my Mom. It's the day that this happened," he said as he gestured to the chair.

"I know," Grace said as she rubbed his knee.

"It's hard enough on her that she wasn't there to save me that day," Henry said. "She feels guilty that she can't heal me. No one can. Gold cursed me when he crippled me. No one can heal me but him."

"GOLD did this to Henry," Emma yelled. "He crippled his own grandson?!"

"It was a warning to stay out of his way," Liam explained. "He wanted to give you a strong sign to stop pursuing him. And it worked. However, when he finally was stopped, he died before he could heal Henry, leaving him like this permanently. You've been determined ever since to find a way to break Gold's curse and heal him."

"I'd never stop fighting for Henry," Emma said as he watched the family start to come together again.

"That's the problem, Emma, you don't stop," Liam said. "And while that is noble, there's a time to fight and a time to be with your family when they need you."

Killian had left the Christmas festivities and went down to the basement, Emma and Liam following him, where a slightly older Emma was leaning over a table full of charms, enchanted ingredients and spell books. Her hair was pulled back and she could also see little hints of wrinkles around her eyes, although, it could also be mistaken for line from lack of sleep.

"Are you joining us today, love," Killian asked. "Our guests are here, so are Regina, Robin, and your parents just arrived. We're all waiting for you, love."

"Just a few more chapters, Killian," Emma said. "I found a book in the library on ways to break blood magic curses. There might be a way to cure Henry."

"We've been through that one, love," Killian said. "Breaking blood magic curses is one thing, but this was cast by a Dark One. It's almost impossible to…"

"It's NOT impossible," Older Emma fired back, slamming the table. "I will break this!" Killian slowly approached Emma and rubbed her back in comfort. At his touch, the tears started to flow and she fell into his arms. "Killian, I did this. I need to make it right."

"It's not your fault, love," Killian said as he kissed the top of her head. "It never was."

"But I have to make it right. You used to say you've yet to see me fail, right," Older Emma said.

"Aye," Killian said, a bit of sadness in his eyes which made Emma pause. "But we need to live in the here and now. Henry's an amazing lad. He's accepted and adapted to his new life quite admirably. And Grace loves him for who he is and doesn't care about the chair. Just like you don't care about my hand. It's a beautiful thing to see them together. Why don't you come upstairs and see for yourself?"

"Killian… I can't." There was pounding above them and Killian dropped his head.

"That'll be the twins awake," Killian said.

"You're still the Evil Queen aren't you," they heard Jefferson say through the floor boards.

"Oh go back to your mushrooms, Hatter," Regina fired back.

"And that'll be Regina and Jefferson about to kill each other," Killian said just as the monitor attached to his buckle started to emit a crying noise. "And that'll be the wee one. It seems no one is happy at this moment. She's due for a feeding, Swan."

"Can you bring her down here for me? I just need to read these last few chapters," Emma said.

"Aye," Killian said, as if he knew he'd be disappointed with the lack of her presence for the millianth time. "The twins have put together a Christmas surprise for the adults along with Roland and Silvia. Will you come see it?"

"They can go ahead if I don't come up in time," Emma said, already engrossed in the book. Killian nodded and headed back up the stairs, looking longingly at his wife before going back up.

"I get it, Liam. I'm determined and I spend too much time trying to figure everything out on how to save everyone," Emma said in annoyance. "Why is that so bad? Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? I'm the savior! And it just Christmas, Liam. It's only one day!"

"Aye, lass. And an amazing savior you are too. But who asked you to take the weight of the town on your shoulders? Who asked you to stop living your life so they could have there's," Liam asked.

"Pretty much everyone who has a crisis," Emma scoffed.

"You're human, Emma," Liam said. "Savior might be your role, but you have problems, responsibilities and a life just like everyone else. And it isn't just about Christmas. It's about you. You need to let go of always feeling you need to be alone and being afraid to live your life. Sometimes your family needs you more by just being you. This is your second chance, Emma. Today your life is at a crossroads. You have a chance to save your son from being cursed, but by doing that, you need to stop trying to save everyone."

"Now that I know what could happen to him, how could I possibly go through life not looking over my shoulder that someone is going to try to hurt him," Emma said. Liam smiled that Jones smile again, making Emma's heart feel warm.

"By doing what everyone else does- take everything one moment at a time," Liam said.

"That's easier said than done," Emma said.

"Try. Try for those you love. Rise to the times you need to fight, but don't go looking for those moments. Enjoy the quiet moments."

"Killian says that to me all the time," Emma said.

"He's a smart man, my little brother."

"Younger brother," Emma corrected with a smile. Liam winked at her as the chimes started to ring and Emma could feel his presence slipping away.

"Killian's a lucky man," Liam said. "Remember what you have seen here today, Emma. Don't lose yourself to the fight, Emma."

"I'll try not to," Emma said. "Wait! Can I see my children?" Liam shook his head, but a smile cracked in the corner of his mouth.

"Not today," Liam said. "But trust me, they are absolutely beautiful and all have that biting spirit of their parents. You're going to have quite the handful, love."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I made reference to my other story "The Best Form of All", which I WILL add another chapter to once I finish this one. And as for the names of Emma & Killian's kids, I made reference to one of my other stories (plus one I haven't posted yet). We're almost to the end of this one. Hope you're still enjoying it!**

 **Yes, I gave Baby Hood a name. Silvia means "Forest". I have no idea what Adam & Eddy are going to name it, so it isn't a spoiler. And overall if I've made any reference to something that will actually happen in 5B, it was not intentional. I know nothing of 5B!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Christmas Day

**A/N: Since didn't like how long this chapter was, I'm breaking it into 2 chapters. The final chapter will be up as soon as this website cooperates!**

* * *

Emma felt very heavy as she opened her eyes, the light of the morning coming through the crack in the curtain. She sat up and looked around. There was no bickering downstairs, no scampering in the hallway. What day was today? How long had she been gone?

"We wish you a Merry Christmas," a voice came from down the hall, accompanied by a lower one. "We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

"A second chance," Emma said to herself. "To make this day right. To be here for my family."

"Merry Christmas," Killian and Henry said as they came through the door, Henry holding a hot cup of coffee for her. Both Killian and Henry were still in their pajamas this time, and both were Christmas themed. Henry had pajamas of Charlie Brown Christmas theme while Killian's Christmas red flannel pants with a matching red henley shirt. His slippers, on the other hand, were red elf slippers. Emma had teased him that they reminded her of his pirate boots and promptly bought them for him. It was then she realized she had her own Christmas pajamas on- green flannel to match Killian's red ones. When had she put pajamas on?

"Sorry I never came to bed last night, Swan," Killian said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I was too busy working downstairs and fell asleep on the couch. Of course Henry wouldn't let me come to wake you up before putting this lovely Christmas ensemble on."

"Downstairs?"

"Come on, Mom! It's Christmas morning! Come see what we did. We have a surprise for you," Henry said, putting the cup of coffee on her nightstand before tugging her out of bed. Emma immediately sprang up and pulled Henry in for a big hug. He was here. He wasn't hurt. He could walk! "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine, love," Killian said, who was at her side instantly. Emma's arms were still clutched around Henry, but that didn't stop him from wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Did something happen last night?"

"It's a long story," Emma said as she released Henry with one arm only to pull Killian in. "One I will definitely tell you later. But right now, I really want to know this surprise you two pirates have in store." Killian kissed her forehead and gave Henry a gentle squeeze with his hook arm before releasing both of them.

"Why don't you lead the way, lad," Killian said to Henry, who eagerly tugged on Emma's arm to pull her downstairs. The first thing she noticed was lights on the banister, which was interwoven with fake greens. The downstairs was decorated far more than it had been the night before. Lights were everywhere that they could be hung, live greens were tucked on every level plane of furniture. Christmas definitely exploded in their home, but in a very classy way. It was beautiful. Their Christmas tree now had a mountain of presents underneath it. Even in her driven state, Killian and Henry had convinced her to take the afternoon to decorate their tree. Now she was thankful that they took the time. The Christmas tree in their bay window looked perfect.

Henry pulled Emma over to the chair next to the pile of presents. Killian had brought down the ones she had wrapped and there were a few more she didn't recognize. Specifically, one very large box that Henry was pulling out from the middle.

"Open this one first, Mom," Henry said.

"I thought we were opening presents with Grandma & Grandpa," Emma said. "But it looks like we might need to make a few extra trips in my car."

"This one is special. You have to open it this morning," Henry explained.

"The lad and I have planned this for a while," Killian explained. "We're both too excited to wait any longer." The present was too heavy to pull on her lap, so she leaned over and tore the wrapping. She looked up at Killian with a confused look when she saw the box.

"My moving box?"

"Aye. The box you carried around with you your whole life with your most beloved treasures," Killian said as he knelt down. "What do you say we finally unpack it? Now that we're home. Together." Emma let new tears fall. This was a huge step for her. These belongings always stayed in the box. She was never in one place long enough to remove them. And somehow, between all her running away and driving around her yellow bug, these items stayed with her. "What do you say, love?"

"I'd love to," she replied.

Emma reached in with trembling fingers and removed her baby blanket first. She smiled as she went over to one of Killian's treasure chests that he brought in from the Jolly Roger and was now next to the fire place with other larger blankets. She nestled her baby blanket in along with them. Killian and Henry nodded their approval. As she went for the next item, she noticed a wrapped presents alongside of them. She took one out of curiosity and ripped it open.

It was a shadow box. It contained her glasses, her swan pendant from Neal that she had passed onto Henry, a picture of her and Neal, and an old key to her bug that had been bent but she never threw away.

"It's to remember Dad. Is that okay," Henry asked.

"You made this," she asked them.

"We knew how these items are precious to you and we wanted them to have a special place in our house. We had the idea to do something with them for Baelfire, but your mother helped us put them to good use," Killian said. "I hope that's alright with you, love."

"I love it. Thank you," Emma said as she gave them each a kiss before putting the shadow box on an empty hook in the dining room. "Neal was always looking forward to us having a table to eat on. I think it's fitting that we put it here."

"It looks great, love."

"Come do more, Mom!" There was only a few things left to put away. The camera she found with Lily went in the closet. The snowflake ornament Ingrid had given her so long ago went on the Christmas tree. The tin of various small objects she took up to her room and put on her bureau.

"That's the last of it," Emma called from the top of the stairs. "You two sure gave me a workout first thing on Christmas morning." She stopped when she got to the landing. Her breath felt caught in her throat. Her heart was beating faster. Her moving box was gone.

And Killian was down on one knee under the Christmas tree.

Henry was kneeling next to him, a large smile on his face and bouncing slightly in anticipation. Killian was holding an open ring box in his good hand. He was bouncing a little too, but out of nervousness. Emma walked down the rest of the stairs slowly and walked up hesitantly to stand in front of Henry and Killian. Killian took her hand gently with his hook, kissing her hand before speaking.

"Emma, from the moment I saw you, I felt the world turn on it's axis. I knew right then that all my centuries of wanting revenge would be shaken because of you. And I was right- you changed me, Swan. You brought me back to being the man I wanted to be, the man I needed to be. You made me a part of something, brought me into your family, make me feel more loved than I have felt in centuries. You went to the end of the world for me, as I would for you. You made me whole again more times than I thought possible. And now we're here. In our home, with Henry, on this day of love and family with our future before us. I love you with all that is in me. Emma Swan," he said, taking one more deep breath and kissing her hand once more. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma looked down at Killian, his cerulean eyes glistening with tears, then at Henry, whose smile was so wide and so excited it made her heart ache. She held his hand tighter and she nodded before the words came out.

"Yes!" Killian lept up and kissed her, cupping her cheeks as he poured every ounce of love in the kiss. When they broke, Henry lept up and hugged him both.

"Put the ring on, Mom!"

"Oh, right," Emma said through her tears as she held her hand out. She looked down at the ring. It was very similar to her mother's only it had a blue stone in it.

"I found this ring when I was in Neverland," Killian said. "Or rather, it found me. It is a sea diamond, one of the rarest jewels in all the realms. My men wanted to sell it when we returned to the Enchanted Forest, but I knew something as rare as this is not just easily found. It found me for a purpose and I knew not long after we met, it was meant for you- the daughter of true love. My true love." Emma stood on her toes to kiss him again.

"This was your Christmas surprise? This is what the two of you were planning?"

"Aye. We wanted to spend our first holiday together as a family- officially," Killian said. "Are you happy, love?" Emma pulled both Killian and Henry to her again.

"More than I ever could have dreamed."

* * *

Mary-Margaret and David were both ecstatic at the news. And, of course, they knew it was coming. Killian, ever the traditionalist, had asked their permission and let them know he was proposing that day.

Christmas morning at the Charmings loft was everything the picture of the perfect Christmas. Presents were torn into (in an orderly fashion, of course), breakfast was delicious and filling (the three of them had made homemade cinnamon rolls after all the excitement), and Mary-Margaret even lead a carol sing around the Christmas tree (much to Emma's secret excitement. Killian had singing voice that made her swoon). Killian held onto Emma tightly as they sang, every once in a while running his thumb over her engagement ring.

Then it was time for Henry to go to Regina's.

"Don't worry about me," Henry said. "I can walk. I know you said last night you wanted to go back to work, Mom."

"NO," Emma said, leaping out of her chair and reacting much larger than she meant to. She was greeted by four pairs of wide eyes looking at her. "I mean, it's Christmas. Why would I go back to work? Killian and I can take you."

"Aye, it's no problem, lad."

Emma drove to Regina's with her hands gripping the wheel. She was thankful for gloves hiding her white knuckles, but there was no fooling Killian. He'd often reach over and rub her leg with his hook, looking at her with questioning eyes if she was okay. She'd nod and then bring up topics with Henry, many included thoughts about the wedding. Henry was in agreement with Killian and Emma- as soon as possible.

When they reached Regina's, they were all thrilled about the engagement. "It's about time," Regina said with her usual snark, but shocked them both when she pulled Emma and then Killian in for a congratulatory hug. Regina offered for Emma and Killian to stay while Henry opened presents, but Emma politely declined and she and Killian said they'd be back later for dinner. As they started up the walk, Emma noticed a very familiar car pulling slowly by Regina's driveway- Gold's. Emma tensed, which made Killian stop.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Emma stared out at the road for a few moments before turning to answer.

"There's something we need to take care of," Emma said. "It won't take long, I promise. I'm not going back to work, but we need to see somebody. It's important, for us and especially for Henry."

"What's this about, love?"

"That long story I promised, it's time I share it."

* * *

Killian and Emma stood hand in hand by the wishing well, looking over at Belle.

"Are you sure about this, Emma? There was a reason we didn't want to tip our hand," Killian asked.

"I'm sure if Belle's sure," Emma replied, who looked over at Belle.

"If what you told me is true," Belle said. "Rumple is capable of anything, even hurting his own grandson. Maybe it's best if we offer him this chance. Besides, I need to do this." Emma and Killian nodded as Belle leaned over the well and whispered into the water. "Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin."

"I heard you the first time," Rumple said as he appeared by the well and began circling the three. "I always hear you. The question is, why haven't I been able to find you these last few weeks?" Belle moved to stay behind the well as Emma and Killian came in between them.

"We just want to talk," Emma said as she raised her hand in defense. "You wanted a parlay last night."

"Which you ignored," Rumple said. "That deal is expired."

"Well I'm extending it," Emma said, not letting go of Killian's hand. "We want to make a deal."

"And what deal would that be?"

"We've been hiding Belle from you with a protection spell."

"A rather impressive one if even all my powers couldn't shatter it," Gold said taking a step closer. Killian started to step forward, which made Gold laugh. "Don't even try it, pirate. I am the most powerful Dark One who ever lived, since you so graciously transferred yours and Ms Swan's powers to me. What can you do against me now?"

"Rumple, stop," Belle pleaded. "Please just listen to them!"

"You're right," Rumple said turning back to Emma and Killian. "I'm always ready to hear terms of a deal. Whether I agree or not is up for debate."

"We want to work with you to get rid of the darkness, for good this time," Emma started, which made Gold laugh out loud.

"You can't be serious. Why would I give up all this power?"

"For a second chance," Emma said as she gestured to Belle. Belle looked towards Rumple, unsure at first, then began to step closer to him. As she finally stood completely out in the open, away from the protection of the well, it was now evident what they were hiding. Even more so when Belle laid a hand on her belly. There was a small swell there, and as small as it was, there was no doubt of what they were hiding from him.

"Belle…"

"I'm pregnant, Rumple. We're going to have a child," Belle said simply. "I should have told you weeks ago, and I was going to when you returned. But then once again you showed me that you deceived me, deceived everyone, for power. And you'd even send a good man to his death to keep it. So I hid until we could decide what to do."

"Belle, if I had known…"

"You would have made the same choice," Belle finished. "You always choose your power. But if you truly love me and you want to be in our child's life, you'll take this deal. Choose love over power."

"I saw things last night, Gold," Emma cut in. "And it doesn't end well for any of us. On this path you're on, we will stop you and your child will grow up without a father- again. And you'll leave behind pain in its wake. When is this going to end, Gold?"

"Choose wisely, Crocodile," Killian added. Gold stared at Belle's stomach, taking hesitant steps closer to her. She remained unmoved, only flinching slightly when he placed a gentle hand on her rounding stomach. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, and there was no stopping the tears in Belle's eyes.

"Being a father was the one thing I've always wanted, but I let my powers get in the way of that," Gold said, his eyes never leaving his forming child. "Being the Dark One lead my son down a path to death. As a father, I never want to see the loss of a child again." He raised one hand off Belle's stomach to reach for something in the air, the Dark One Dagger appearing in his hand with a plumb of smoke. He handed it toward Emma, who took it cautiously. "If you can take my power, do it. I want a chance to be a father to my child."

"Thank you," Emma said, clutching the dagger in her hand. She could hear the call of the dagger as she reached forward, confirming it was the right one. "But we need to be sure this is the right one. You've tricked us before."

"Emma, can't you hear that," Killian whispered to her, wincing slightly as the voices grew louder in his head with the dagger so close. Emma winked at him, making him raise his eyebrows in confusion before a slow smile spread across his face.

"What are you two talking about? It's clearly…"

"Dark One, sing," Emma said with a smile.

" _Good King Wenceslas looked out, On the feast of Stephen, When the snow lay round about,_ _Deep and crisp and even, Brightly shone the moon that night, Though the frost was cruel…"_ Gold sang, much to the delight of Emma, Killian and Belle. As Gold sang, his teeth were clenched tight and his looks were sending death looks in Emma's direction.

"That's enough," Emma said, lowering the dagger.

"Very funny," Gold said. "Now that you've had your fun, can I speak to Belle alone?"

"You deserved it," Emma said, turning to walk back toward her bug with Killian.

"Ms. Swan," Gold called back, causing them to turn. "I thought casting the curse of the Loved Ones would benefit me, but not in the way I expected. I guess I should say thank you."

"YOU were the one who cast the curse?"

"Think of it as a gift. Merry Christmas, Ms. Swan," Rumple said before disappearing with Belle. Killian took a few steps toward where he once stood, his fist clenching in anger.

"That bloody Crocodile. Christmas gift, my arse. When I get my hands on him for what he put my fiance through I'll…"

"Killian," Emma said gently, taking his right hand in her left, turning her hand so his fingers intertwined over her engagement ring. He couldn't stop the smile of looking at it on her finger. "It's Christmas. We'll find him another day. Let's go be with our family."


	7. Chapter 7 - The End of It

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Thank you all for your kind comments and support. It's not Dickens level, but I never claimed it would be. Hopefully, you enjoyed it, which was my intent. And now for the conclusion & Christmas fluffiness!**

* * *

They were the last to arrive at Regina's for dinner. They stopped by Granny's on the way, which was thankfully open, and brought a chocolate pie for dessert (they knew Regina would make her famous apple pie, but everyone would be afraid to eat it). When they arrived, everyone cheered as they walked through the door.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple," Robin cheered as he hoisted Roland onto his shoulders, the lad clapping happily along with everyone else. Henry rushed toward Emma and Killian, both pulling him in for a hug.

"Come on, Mom. You should see how much my Mom went out. The tree is huge! You too, Dad," Henry said, the words coming out of his mouth before he realized it. Killian's mouth dropped open for a moment, taking in what had just happened. Emma looked nervously from Killian to Henry, all eyes on the scene. Then Killian's smile spread wide across his face, the happiest Emma had seen save when she accepted his proposal, and put his arm around Henry.

"Well, lead the way, lad. Let's see this tree," Killian said, ruffling Henry's hair with the curved side of his hook. Henry laughed and jogged ahead of Killian and Emma to the living room. The tree was a good twenty feet tall, white lights, tinsel and perfectly matching green ornaments. There were also exactly ten red ornaments on the tree, each one with a name on it- Regina, Henry, Robin, Roland, Silvia, Emma, Killian, David, Mary-Margaret and Neal.

"There's one for each of us, look," Henry said as he held up the one with Emma's name on it, which was conveniently next to Killian's.

"With plenty leftover to add on," Regina said as she held up a half empty box of red ornaments. "It's a big tree."

"There's probably a few more you can already add," Killian said. "How many people are related to you in this town, Swan?"

"That's not what I meant," Regina said, deadpanned. As she passed him on her way back to the kitchen, she gave his arm a little smack. "Once you get married, get procreating, Guyliner."

"What she means to say is we're very excited to see you extend your family," Robin added for Regina. "I may have the most adorable children in the land, but your will probably turn alright too."

"Oh they'll be adorable! I want more grandbabies," Mary-Margaret added.

"I'm not really liking this conversation," David said under his breath.

"I think I'd like a little sister," Henry added. "There's a room free next to my room."

"One step at a time, kid," Emma said, leaning into Killian a bit for support. "Let's get married first, and then if there isn't some fire breathing dragon to slay or a magical grand vizier out to rule Storybrooke, then we can talk about adding to the Swan-Jones family."

"We can handle whatever life brings us," Killian said. "We're quite the team." Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. That they were.

"Alright, dinner is served," Regina called from the dining room. "Get in here before I give all the mashed potatoes to Roland."

"MASHED POTATOES," Roland said as he wiggled off of Robin's shoulders and took off at full speed toward the dining room. As everyone went into the next room, Killian pulled Emma back to him and into a passionate kiss. Emma melted into his embrace, the lights from the Christmas tree and fire from the fireplace only enhancing the magic she felt pouring through her with his kiss. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead gently to hers.

"Merry Christmas, Future Mrs. Jones," he said, earning her a hum in agreement. "Or is it Swan-Jones?"

"Jones. But will you still call me Swan?"

"You'll always be my Swan," Killian said as he rubbed his nose with hers before going for another kiss. When he pulled back again, he looked at her thoughtfully. "I know you told me all about last night, Swan, but what made you decide to do today differently?"

"It was everything. It was trusting that I could be happy, accepting I can't be the Savior all the time, and taking one moment at a time with my family," Emma said. "It was also knowing I had a chance to save Henry and seeing the look on your face when I turned you away for I don't know how many times. I never wanted that to happen. The ghosts made their points."

"I'm glad they did, love. And now I know that if you're ever being difficult, all I need to do is call the wise ones back from the great beyond and…"

"Don't you dare," Emma said, clutching his vest playfully before sobering. "And don't ever think I don't listen to you. You're everything to me."

"Aye, as you are to me," he said as he pulled her in again for another kiss.

"My dinner is getting cold, Swan," Regina called from the other room, causing them both to chuckle. Emma lead Killian into the room by the hand, finding everyone standing by their seats around the table waiting for them. "It's about time you two stopped your mooning looks."

"Sorry to make everyone wait," Emma said as Killian pulled out her chair for her. "But I think I can make it up to everyone by asking my Dad how to tell the story of how he broke his ankle on Christmas." David's face blanched as Mary-Margaret started laughing hysterically.

"How did you know about that?"

"I want to hear it," Roland said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, Grandpa," Henry said. "Christmas is a time for sharing stories."

"And family embarrassment," David said. "Okay, I'll tell you. But it is a long story."

 **The End.**

 **...Reviews, please?**


End file.
